The Wedding
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: The wedding, sequel to wedding planner. Contains homophobia and disturbing theme.


The Wedding

The one thing that Brendan wants from today is for the wedding to go as smoothly as possible. For most of the morning Steven has been reassuring him that everything will be okay. Brendan doesn't believe it will be if Cheryl gets her way.

"So Brendan; do you want some toast?" Steven asked him, walking into the kitchen. He was honestly avoiding the subject of the wedding, mainly due to the presence of Seamus. He will be there, Cheryl is making sure of it.

"I want you to stop walking on eggshells" Brendan replied, he noticed that Steven was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from slipping into a sensitive conversation because he knew it would lead to them discussing the wedding and that would lead up to them discussing Seamus Brady.

"I'm not" Steven replied, he was not very good at lying. Nobody believes any of lies hardly, there were only two people who did. That was Noah Baxter and Douglass Carter, the lie was 'I love you' they both equally fell for it.

"Okay " Brendan spoke with no emotion. He did appreciate Steven's sensitivity. It was nice to know that someone other than Cheryl cared about his feelings.

...

Ashley Kane found herself with her new friend Maxine Minniver, as they were both getting ready for the wedding which will be held in a few hours.

"Is it really necessary for you to start getting ready now?" Patrick Blake asked, standing in the doorway. He startled Maxine, who didn't realize that he was present.

"I know but you know me I would take ages to get ready" Maxine spoke, with a nervous smile. Patrick was becoming more and more controlling as each day passes.

"What do you intend on wearing? Because I would like to think that you have more class for the likes of this now" Patrick spoke, picking up her short, quite tight dress. Making Maxine feel even more low.

Ash noticed tension between them, tension she did not approve of. She studies psychological and can see the signs that Maxine is in a very unhappy relationship. Well Patrick seemed disturbingly aware of exactly what he is doing. Almost as if he wants Maxine to be afraid of him and hang on his every word. He was clearly trying to turn her into a stepford like wife.

"No I was going to chuck that out" Maxine nervously lied, as she painted on a smile to fool Ash into thinking he was joking. She did not buy it, as she gave Patrick a secret dirty look.

"Good, perhaps you will follow your own example and throw out some other clothes that is only making your wardrobe look like an explosion at a cheap charity shop" Patrick replied, Maxine gave another nervous smile because of Ash.

"Yeah" Maxine replied, as she kept on her plastic smile. Patrick nodded before shutting the door behind himself.

"Right well I'm going to put on something else anyway; I was never going to wear that, I've put on weight since I brought it anyway" Maxine spoke, Ash pouted.

"You got the body to get away with wearing that, okay" Ash tried to reassure her but it was clear that she only listened to Patrick now.

...

It was about one hour to go until the wedding. Brendan still not ready as he sat staring into thin air. Steven was fully aware of this, as he was sorting out his own tie.

"Bren, you going to get ready?" Steven asked, feeling a little bit on edge. Steven has honestly been looking forward to this day, though Brendan just doesn't seem to be.

"Soon" Brendan replied, as he unscrewed the bottle lid of the _Pepsi. _The only current drink in the house, it was not a normal sized bottle, it was the bottle that you're suppose to pour into a typical glassware.

"Okay" Steven spoke, as he stood in his suite.

He was honestly afraid of the reason to Brendan's behaviour. Ever since Brendan told him about Seamus sexually abusing him as a child. He feels that Brendan has been distant from him. He won't even kiss him on the lips anymore, mind have intercourse. That was not like Brendan, who use to be always 'up for it'.

"Steven" Brendan spoke, making him look up at him.

"I love you"

Steven gave a small smile.

"I love you too"

Steven was now convinced that Brendan was hiding something from him. There were something about his tone of voice when he said that. As he walked over and sat besides him his finest tuxedo.

"I'm going to go and get ready" Brendan told him, rejecting his touch.

As he wandered into the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind himself. Steven was confused as he bit his fingernail. Waiting nervously for Brendan to return, he can understand that this wedding is a big deal for him but he is acting like it is a bad thing. Does Brendan think this?

"Brendan" Steven called, he has been in there for ten minutes and they need to get going. Now. They got half an hour until the wedding actually begins. He waited a couple more minutes, no answer.

"Bren, we really need to get going" Steven finally spoke, standing outside the door. He could not hear anything. No drawers closing, no bed creaking, no footsteps. It was just silence.

"If you don't answer me; I'm coming in" Steven spoke, looking at the closed-door.

He waited another few minutes, until opening the door. His mouth opened, he shook his head when he seen that the window was open. Why would Brendan do this? He walked in, to find nothing but the empty room. Not even a note.

He does not understand why he never heard the opening of the window, maybe it was because he was thinking too much. Steven grabbed his phone, ringing Brendan. To his surprise, he heard Brendan's phone ringing. It was on the bed, he never took it. Steven sighed.

He thought for a few moments until he rang Cheryl, she might have seen him. As Steven was in panic.

_"Hiya Ste!" Cheryl spoke with excitement in her voice._

_"Cheryl, Brendan's gone; I left him to get dressed and then he just went, the window is open, he left his phone, I don't know what to do; what should I do?" Steven quickly spoke, his heart was beating rapidly._

_"Ste slow down, what do you mean Brendan is gone?" Cheryl asked him, with a sudden change of tone._

_"I should never of left him" Steven replied, sitting on the bed. As tears rolled down his cheek, what if Brendan is on his way back to Ireland? Maybe he cannot handle this public relationship after all._

_"He left his phone?" Cheryl asked him, she couldn't quite understand everything that he previously said._

_"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now" Steven told her, as more tears fell down. As he picked up the phone, low battery charge._

_"Look Ste, I'm going to go look for him" Cheryl told him, as she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door. In her knee-length blue dress and black high heels. Opening her door, walking past Nate._

_"Okay please hurry, I'm going to go and look as well" Steven put the phone down._

As he stood up once again, placing both phones in his pockets, quickly shutting the window which Brendan left open. He made his way outside of the door, taking his house keys and shutting his own door behind him. Locking it.

...

Sitting in his suite, Brendan was besides the river by the pub. Looking across, as he chucked a stone in. The stone drowned as soon as it hit the water.

"Haven't you got a wedding to be going to?" a voice spoke behind him, he has spoken to this person once before. Though only briefly, the only reason she knew about the wedding was because of her father.

"Haven't you got something better to be doing?" Brendan asked back, Sienna Blake eyes widened. As she walked closer enough. So she is standing right besides him now.

"Yes I have and so have you I would imagine; or is mastering throwing rocks into something that is no deeper than a paddling pool more important then your wedding" Sienna replied, she was quite slick and spoke in the same way as her father.

"It's not rocks, its stones" Brendan replied, chucking another one in.

"Same difference, so don't try to act smart because you just look like you are avoiding your wedding; all I can say is, have fun throwing your stones" Sienna spoke before walking away.

Brendan looked behind himself, Sienna walking away and towards Darren Osborne, Nancy, Jack, Frankie, Tom Cunningham and Charlie Dean who were all pulling their suitcases. Even little Charlie had his own suitcase. Ruby Button and Esther Bloom soon followed, this was all because of his father.

Brendan looked into the river again, he surely cannot let his father destroy his and Steven's relationship. Otherwise Seamus would have got what he wanted, Brendan paused before standing up.

He noticed that Jack was still staring at the pub, Frankie put her arm around him as they reluctantly walked away.

"This is your dad's fault" Jack spoke, as Brendan walked past.

"So don't go blaming me, Jack" Brendan hissed slightly, before setting of down the road which lead out-of-the-way of the pub.

...

In the church, they all had to go. Just hoping that Brendan would turn up, Steven was sat on the front seat with Cheryl comforting him.

"He will come" Cheryl insisted, looking at him with looks of pure compassion.

Seamus looked over from the seat behind them. With a smile, this is exactly what he wanted. He didn't want any son of his to marry another man. Douglass Carter made an awkward appearance as he sat besides Leanne Holiday.

Ashley Kane sat besides Maxine Minniver and Patrick Blake. Who just had a call from Sienna alerting him that she is moving back in with him and Maxine. The other guests were Theresa McQueen, Jacqueline Ashworth, Carmel Valentine, Mercedes Fisher, Jim McGuinn, Tony Hutchinson, Diane O Connor and Nate Tenbury-Newent

John-Paul McQueen had the respect not to show up at least, even Doctor Shirley Paul Browning had the respect not to go with his girlfriend Mercedes, who eventually agreed that it was very insensitive and that Paul would likely get verbally or physically attacked from Brendan, Cheryl and Seamus.

"Ste I'm sorry" Tony spoke, he was almost convinced that Brendan would not show. Steven shook his head.

"He is coming alright" Steven replied, as he bit his fingernails again.

"I'm sorry but I got to conduct another wedding soon and if he doesn't turn up in another few minutes, than I'm going to have to cancel it" Father Des admitted, Cheryl sighed. Why now?

Just as everyone, including Cheryl and Steven gave up. Brendan pushed open both doors, though as soon as he saw Seamus. All his confidence was took away, as he looked over to Steven who rushed over to him.

"Where have you been?" Steven asked him, the others looked over from the chairs.

Father Des stood up again, as he went behind the simple pine credence. As Steven rushed Brendan to the altar.

"Okay, have you both got the rings?" Des asked, Brendan just nodded. Steven could tell that Brendan was a nervous wreck.

"Okay Steven, I want you to repeat after me" Father Des informed him.

"I, Steven Hay, take you, Brendan Seamus Brady, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health . I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

Steven was honestly a bit nervous too now, but for different reasons. He also resents the fact that he has to speak Seamus's name. it must be horrible having to share the same name as someone like this.

"I, Steven Hay, take you, Brendan Seamus Brady, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health . I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

Seamus tutted, he detested this wedding so much. As he crossed his arms, shaking his head. Brendan never had his consent, a small part of him has always been disappointed of his father's disapproval.

"Okay Brendan, I want you repeat after me" Father Des informed him. Brendan just nodded, he really didn't want to do this in front of his father.

"I, Brendan Seamus Brady, take you, Steven Hay, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health . I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

"I" Brendan paused, shaking. As he looked between Steven and Seamus, who both had different expressions.

"Brendan Seamus Brady"

He paused again.

"Come on Brendan; we wanna get home" Cheryl teased, not knowing why he was being so slow.

Steven knew why though, as he looked at Seamus. Then back at Brendan.

"It's okay" Steven spoke quietly to him.

"Take you, Steven Hay" Brendan paused again.

There were some quite chatter among the guests, all of them except Anne were confused about why Brendan was acting so nervous.

"Come on Brendan; who cares about everyone else" Anne spoke, while looking towards Seamus.

"To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health . I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" Brendan spoke quickly, very quickly.

"Doth anyone know of any reasons for these two not to be lawfully married; speak now or forever hold thy peace" Father Des spoke, that was quite an old-fashioned vow he just spoke. He did not even speak that in the modern context

Seamus was so tempted, as he shoveled slightly to the side, making a small creek. Out of nowhere a loud creak was heard as they all looked back to see Theresa standing.

"Sorry, I moved the chair by accident" Theresa spoke, with a red face.

Cheryl sighed, looking back towards the two grooms. As Theresa sat down, Mercedes, Carmel and Myra trying not to laugh. As they put their hands over their mouth, their laughter was muffled.

Jim actually laughed out of loud, as he put his head down. Myra laughter then became louder, as she took her hand from her mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it" Jim spoke, Myra laughed looking down the other side. Down at the ground. Mercedes and Carmel still with their hands over their mouths.

Ash smiled looking behind at them, as they all were laughing. Even Theresa joined in, as she moved up closer to Carmel.

"Quite please" Father Des ordered.

"Yes of cause, shut up Mum; nobody else can get a word in" Mercedes just made her laugh even more. As they had to put their hands over their mouths.

"Proceed" Myra spoke, before putting her hand back over her mouth.

"Okay; well here you go; sign these" Father Des passed them the civil partnership agreement.

"Now I know it's a church but I know Brendan well enough; to do a civil partnership with the traditional catholic vows; okay" Father Des told the confused guests.

"Is that a first, father?" Nate asked him, just out of curiosity.

"Yes" Father Des simply replied.

Brendan signed it. Grateful he didn't have to kiss him in front of his father. Steven then signed it, passing Father Des the legal rights so they are now currently married.

...

The after party had more people, as some of the villagers arrived. Darren Osborne included, though it was only to give Seamus a piece of his mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Darren asked him, to his sudden surprise. As they stood in the dark corner of the club.

"The new owner of the dog in the pond" Seamus spitefully replied, giving Darren a look that could kill.

"That pub could hold all my family together and you took that away; right now because of you, were living in crap conditions; Charlie can't even have his own bed anymore because of you; Oscar has got to sleep in a manger and the girls have to sleep on a cold couch" Darren replied, getting right in his face.

"Haven't you better get back to that pretty wife of yours" Seamus hissed, as he took a slip of his can of stout.

"I thought we got along Seamus, I though you were my friend" Darren was cut of.

"Friend? I'm nobodies friend" Seamus hissed again, finishing the rest of his beer. Darren looked even more furious.

"Yeah, you got that right" Darren shook his head, looking back towards Seamus with an angry expression painted on his face almost.

"Go home Darren, shouting the odds at me won't get you and your family out of the mess you created; if you paid your bills then the pub wouldn't have got put up for sale" Seamus reminded him.

"I couldn't afford it; you knew this; that's why me and you went betting in the first place" Darren spoke, as he was slowly calming back down.

"I knew it alright, I was just weighing up my options and you gave me a great one" Seamus spoke, Darren shook his head. His anger heated up again.

"Now go home" Seamus spoke.

Darren walked away before he could cause any damage.

...

Over in the club, things were unsettling since this is where Brendan got sexually attacked by his own father just one week ago. Brendan felt so uncomfortable.

The club looked amazing, Cheryl really out done herself, with the decorations and the big sign painted in red saying _Congratulations Brendan and Ste! _The lights were all glittery and it had a silver disco ball light.

She did all this without their consent, but it was not as 'tacky' as Steven first thought it was going to be. In fact he kinda liked it but never told an already smug Cheryl that. The music was cheesy and it even had a karaoke machine which the already drunk punters were having a go at.

"Bren, come on; cheer up" Cheryl spoke, as she put her arms around him.

"No Cheryl, don't touch me, please just stop" Brendan spoke, as he brushed her of him. She pouted, picking up a glass of shandy. Taking some slips, Nate sat next to her. As sober as a toddler who just drank his first cola, cola.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked Cheryl, as he sat on the stool next to her.

"Yeah, my brother is being a grump" Cheryl spoke, with a smile. She kept her happy image up at least. Steven wished she knew, he hated the fact that Seamus was in the same village as him, let alone the same room.

...

"Maxine, we really ought to be going" Patrick spoke, Anne looked over at them. As she seen Maxine nod she was not going to say no to Patrick.

"Maxine, the night is still young" Anne insisted, as she took her sister by her hands.

"No, I got to get going; me and Patrick need to get back, Sienna is back anyway and we need to welcome her back" Maxine didn't even sound like the Maxine who Anne knew. She sounds like someone else, a stranger.

"Yes we do, it has been a nice time Anne; come on Maxine" Patrick took her by her hand,as he lead her down the stairs of the club.

Anne shrugged, she really didn't think anything of it and presumed that Maxine would actually be herself in the morning.

...

"Well I'm going the loo" Steven informed them all, Brendan hasn't even touched his drink yet.

"Thanks for sharing" Cheryl joked.

...

As he made his way towards the men toilets. As he went into one of the cubicles. He done his business before opening up the cubicle door again and walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He heard the door opening.

"I think we need to have a little chat" Seamus Brady spoke, Steven breathed. As he looked at him through the mirror in fear and anger.

"What do you want?" Steven asked him, he didn't sound as unfazed as he wanted to come across. In fact it sounded weak, so Seamus knew he was afraid. Something Seamus has crafted over the years, he knew exactly how to make people fear him.

"I want you away from my son; you turned him into this" Seamus was not referring to him being gay, he knew he was gay way before Steven along. No, he meant something else.

"I turned him into what? Because we all I didn't turn him into" Steven paused.

"How he is now" Steven spoke, placing both hands at the side of the sink.

"He use to be a man you know, not a _real _man but a man with pride; he had a pretty wife, two well-behaved children, decent job, nice car and a good-looking house; now all he got is no wife, no children, a mediocre business, same car, a house that looks like a bomb hit it and _you_" Seamus spoke you with just hatefulness.

"You don't know anything" Steven spoke back, shivering.

"I know enough and I know that if it wasn't for some dirty faggot like you then Brendan would still had kept his pride" Seamus hissed.

"You're wrong, you know that; Brendan is happy" Steven nervously replied.

"Yes because he looked really 'happy' in church when he was late and was saying his vows" Seamus cruelly insisted.

"Only because you were there" Steven answered him, walking towards the exit.

"It makes me sick that you have our name" Seamus growled.

...

Steven opened the door, walking over to Brendan. Moments later, Seamus soon followed as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Steven spoke, sitting besides him. Once again, Brendan rejected his touch.

Brendan moved away from him when his father looked over.

"Come on Bren, let's go home" Steven told him, he knew he was nervous here and wanted to get him alone to make him feel better.

...

They said their goodbyes before returning home.

"Steven, I can't do it" Brendan told him, as they entered the bedroom.

"Okay" Steven was disappointed but understood.

"Steven, something happened last, last week" Brendan paused, as he let tears fall down. As he sat down the bed.

"Hey, it's okay; look is this about you killing Walker because it was self-defense" Steven was cut of.

"No" Brendan weakly replied.

"Then what?" Steven asked him, feeling more nervous.

Steven sat besides him, wiping away Brendan's tears with his hand.

"My dad" Brendan gulped.

Steven shivered, he has not told Brendan about his and Seamus's 'little chat'.

...

Brendan was fast asleep after admitting to Steven what his dad done to him last week, Steven couldn't take it anymore As he dialed the three simple numbers. 999.

He spoke to them in the bathroom, so Brendan couldn't hear and he was fast asleep anyway. The police were on their way to arrest Seamus, they couldn't charge him just yet but when they see the CCTV. Then they will know.


End file.
